Quatre's Crush
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: -quatre and trowa admit their feelings for each other, so kawaii!! R for language.


Disclaimer: All GundamWing characters do not belong to me, they are the right of Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. Therefore, do not sue me, you would be wasting my time.   
  
Quatre's Crush  
Quatre stood off to one side, silently watching as Trowa and the others stood discussing their mission. He knew that he should go over and join the others, but for some reason he wanted to stay and watch Trowa. Suddenly, Trowa stopped talking to Duo and walked over to where Quatre stood.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, what's the matter? Why aren't you over there with us?" Trowa asked Quatre, with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre looked up into the face of his first and best friend, as well as the pilot of the Gundam HeavyArms Kai.   
  
"Quatre, come over and join the rest of us, okay"?  
  
"Oh. yeah, uh, sure, okay," Quatre fumbled with his words, unsure of what to say. Not that he understood why he was suddenly so shy around Trowa. After all, they had been friends for quite some time, now, hadn't they?  
  
"Well, come on, then, Quatre." The two walked over to where the others were.  
  
"Hey, guys! What took you so long? You weren't *doing anything,* were you?" Duo elbowed Trowa at this comment.  
  
Heero giggled, then kissed Duo. "Duo, don't be so crazy. *Trowa* wouldn't do anything like *that*!"  
  
Trowa blushed furiously at that. "shut the hell up, dickheads, before I have to beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Oh come on, Trowa. You know how much you love Quatre. There's no sense in denying it!" Duo giggled.  
  
"I'm telling you, Du-" Heero began, but Trowa cut him off.  
  
"And I'm telling you to shut the fuck up!" Trowa stomped away from everybody angrily.  
  
"Hey, matte, Trowa!" Quatre called.  
  
"Screw you guys! I'm goin' home!" Trowa yelled after them.  
  
"Dammit, see what you assholes did?!" Quatre began yelling at them, but Duo walked over and kissed Quatre, long and slow. "Am I forgiven, Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"Duo . . . " Heero pouted. "Are you just going to forget me??"  
  
"My God, Heero, you act jealous or something!" Duo went over and kissed Heero, and pretty soon they were making out.  
  
"Immature assholes," Quatre rolled his eyes at them, then left to go find Trowa. On the way to Trowa's house, he bumped into Relena.  
  
"Oh! Quatre! Hey, have you seen Heero?" she asked him.  
  
Wordlessly, he nodded and pointed.  
  
"Arigato, Quatre."  
  
"Just a warning, but he's making out with Duo," Quatre said.  
  
"That bastard! This will be the fifth time I've caught the both of them at that. They better not be down to boxers this time, either! Oh well, at least their not hiding in a closet!" Relena exclaimed.   
  
Quatre nodded, then said, "Hey, Relena, have you seen Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah, he was heading towards the circus where he works."  
  
"Arigato, Relena. Bye." Quatre stood there, watching her until she was out of sight. As he turned to leave, he heard Relena yell, "God dammit, Heero! Duo, get your ass over here! THis is the fifth time I've caught you two at it! And this is the third time the both of you were in boxers! My God, you guys are out in public! Don't you even have *a little bit* of decency?!"  
  
Quatre laughed quietly, then headed to the circus to find Trowa. Even if Trowa wasn't at the circus, he would find him. Sooner or later, he would find him. Then, as he turned a corner, Trowa emerged into view, leaning against the brick wall of a building. "Trowa." Quatre whispered the name, and Trowa looked up.  
  
"What do you want? Are you here to give me more grief? Well, you can just fuck off, Quatre!"  
  
"Trowa . . ." Quatre's gentle eyes filled with tears as he sadly looked up at his best friend. "Trowa, I'm not here to give you grief. I'm here because I love you, and I was worried about you."  
  
Trowa looked up at Quatre in surprise, then walked over and held Quatre in his arms, as he kissed him, softly, then looked Quatre straight in the eye and said, You're mine, Quatre. All mine." They kissed once more, the first of many that they shared.  
  
  
So, what'd you guys think of the story? The ending used to be really sappy, but I hate sap, so I changed it. Better? Email me at aryreichan123@cs.com 


End file.
